


Time Will Never Separate Us

by awkwardly_living



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Hunk & Lance (Voltron) Friendship, Hunk (Voltron) is so Pure, M/M, MY POOR CHILD, Nonbinary Pidge | Katie Holt, Orphan Keith (Voltron), The Author Regrets Everything, This Is STUPID, bad stuff happened to the poor red son when he was a little child, cause brotp, i love him so much, keith is a selective mute, not important to the story but felt that t needed to be said anyway, ok anyway, that's a legitimate question, ummm - Freeform, what are tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 16:41:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14597256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awkwardly_living/pseuds/awkwardly_living
Summary: A story of Team Voltron, told throughout the most notable of moments.-------aka what are summaries and I'm cringing just editing whatever the heck this is.





	Time Will Never Separate Us

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this last year as my first voltron fic and I now regret everything.  
> oye vey.   
> again, Isa is Lance's sis and i love her.   
> i love all of them  
> please don't judge too harshly, i swear ive improved. [at least i hope... yeah ok, probably not] just take my trash ;-;

**_15 Years Ago_ **

    Lance was eight when he and his family moved to California from Cuba. They had moved in the day before, and Lance had already explored the fields behind the house. He had been about to go inside from his latest adventure, when he noticed an unfamiliar car in the driveway. He snuck around the house and crept up to the front porch to see a boy his age hiding behind two women.

“Hi, I’m Lance!” he said with a grin. The other boy looked at him shyly, before smiling back.

“My name’s Hunk, and these are my moms,” he said quietly.

“C’mon! Let’s go play!” Hunk watched the Cuban carefully before running after him.

\-------

**_10 Years Ago_ **

     “This is Keith, everybody,” Katie, the short, golden-haired girl seated at the cafeteria table, said, gesturing to a guy behind her. He nodded in greeting before sitting next to her.

“Hi, I’m Hunk!” the thirteen-year-old smiled warmly at the newcomer. Keith nodded again.

“Hey, the name’s Lance,” Lance said with a smile and a finger gun. Keith smiled slightly at how ridiculous Lance looked.

“Wow, I have almost never seen you smile before,” Katie said, looking at Keith. He just shrugged in reply.

“Welcome to the Voltron Squad!” Lance hollered, spreading his arms wide.

“I never agreed to that name,” Katie said, taking another bite of her sandwich.

“Neither did I,” Hunk put in. Lance just sighed and said, “They love the name.”

\-------

**_9 Years Ago_ **

**_Group Chat-VOLTRON SQUAAAADDD_ **

**_LanceyLance-_** Hey guys, I need to get something off my chest.

 ** _Gremlin-_** keep your shirt on. none of us need to see that

 ** _HunkerDunker-_** ^^^^^^^^!!!

 ** _Kogayne-_** your mind’s in the gutter, katie

 ** _Gremlin-_** stfu so is yours

 ** _Kogayne-_** just because im gay doesn’t mean i have a dirty mind

 ** _HunkerDunker-_** I’m just going to stop that conversation here…

 ** _LanceyLance-_** /ANYWAY/

 ** _LanceyLance-_** I’m Bi

 ** _Gremlin-_** oh we weren’t supposed to know that?

 ** _LanceyLance-_** WTF HOWD YOU KNOW???? HUNK?????

 ** _HunkerDunker-_** I didn’t say anything!

 ** _Kogayne-_** glad you decided to come out.

 ** _LanceyLance-_** Thanks buddy!

**____________________ **

**_Kogayne to Gremlin_ **

**_Kogayne-_** AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

 ** _Gremlin-_** you are so gay

**\-------**

**_8 Years Ago_ **

     “Hey guys? I have something to tell you,” Katie said quietly, adjusting her glasses.

“What is it, Katie?” Lance asked, turning towards her.

“I-uh,” she started. Keith, already knowing what she was trying to say, smiled at her and gave her a thumbs-up. She smiled back nervously.

“I’m non-binary,” she blurted, gaze fixed firmly on the ground. Lance smiled and bent slightly to hug her.

“Thanks for trusting us by telling us. Do you want us to still call you Katie, or…” Katie pulled back and looked at him, then the other two.

“Call me… Pidge,” they replied confidently. Hunk smiled at them and held his fist out.

“Pidge it is!” Lance ruffled their hair as they pounded their fist against Hunk’s. Keith shared a smile with them. Pidge grinned happily as they walked along with their friends. They shouldered their brother’s old nickname with pride, happy to finally be able to share this with their friends.

\-------

_**Eight Years Ago** _

     Keith sniffled quietly as he looked down at a picture of his mom. He didn’t remember her a lot, but she had still been his mother.

“Keith!” The sound of an all-too familiar voice startled him out of his thoughts. He turned to see Lance running across the sand towards him. He quickly wiped his eyes with his sleeve. Lance’s smile faded as he reached the black-haired teen.

“Keith? What’s wrong?” Keith just shook his head, looking out at the ocean. Lance sat down next to him and looked out as well.

“It’s ok, you know,” Lance said quietly. Keith turned to look at him, confused. “It’s ok to let people in. To let people try to help you.” Lance turned from the ocean to look at Keith. Keith just stared, not knowing how to respond. Finally, with a broken and weak voice, he whispered the first word Lance had ever heard him utter. “H-how?” Lance’s eyes went as wide as the moon. It took him a moment to recover from the initial shock, and finally replied, “Talk to us. I mean, I’m not going to force you to talk verbally, but just let us know what’s going on. We want to help you. I want to help.” A silent tear trailed down Keith’s cheek as he looked down at the ground, wrapping his arms around himself. He clenched his hand into a fist and hit his leg repeatedly, tears streaming down his face.

“Keith…” Lance said softly. “Can I hug you?” Keith stilled, although still shivering, and finally nodded nearly imperceptibly. Lance scooted closer and gently wrapped his arms around his friend, rubbing his back softly.

“You’re not weak, Keith. You are so strong-much stronger than I could ever dream of being. You have friends who care about you. I care about you. Yeah, we might let you down a few times, but we will never leave you.” Keith clung to Lance tighter and cried into his shirt, Lance still rubbing his back. A moment later, Lance started to hum. It soothed Keith’s mind, and calmed him, eventually causing his tears to stop. Neither of them moved apart, just content with staying right there, safe together.

\-------

**_7 Years Ago_ **

     The Voltron squad had been out on the town, exploring the yearly holiday festivities. They had all started out together, but eventually broke off. Hunk and his amazingly sweet girlfriend, Shay, had headed over to the music; Pidge and the squad’s mom-friend, Allura, had gone to the arcade on a bet; Matt and Shiro were hiding somewhere in the parking lot; and Keith and Lance were spending the night on all of the rides. Ever since that evening on the beach, Keith had begun to talk-although very unfrequently-to the rest of the group, much to their surprise and happiness. He and Lance had become much closer, Lance being the one person Keith trusted with everything in him. He looked over at the brunette in the seat next to him, strapped into the roller coaster with a big, cheesy grin on his face. A moment passed, and the roller coaster started off. As they got to the top, Keith shuddered, trying not to think about how high up they were. He suddenly felt a hand grab his own and turned to see Lance smiling at him.

“Don’t worry, you’ll love this part!” Then the roller coaster tipped forward and shot down the tracks. Lance whooped in excitement, and Keith grinned, violet eyes wide and sparkling. Lance looked over at him and marveled at how truly beautiful he was. Especially like this, with just pure joy printed plainly on his face. Alas, all great things must end, and Lance let out a small “Awww.” as the ride came to an end. As they excited the area, Keith looked over at Lance and said, pure excitement in his voice, “That was… amazing!” Lance grinned and agreed. He would ride that roller coaster a thousand times if it would make Keith smile like that again.

“C’mon, let’s go see what else there is,” Lance said, nudging Keith’s shoulder lightly with his own.

     They had time for one more ride, and Lance chose the Ferris Wheel. Keith swallowed the lump in his throat as he tried to stop his body from shaking. The wheel hadn’t even started to move, but Keith was already filled with regret and dread.

“Hey, you ok?” Lance asked, noticing his hesitance. Keith just looked down at the floor of their cab. Lance was confused for a moment, until he realized.

“You’re scared of heights, aren’t you.” Keith nodded slowly.

“Oh, man, I’m sorry, I can ask them to get us off,” Lance offered. Keith shook his head and slowly took two deep breaths. Lance smiled and held open his arm towards Keith and said, “Come ‘ere.” Keith shifted his position until he was leaning against Lance’s side with Lance’s arms circled around him.

“That better?” Keith smiled a bit and nodded, relaxing as the ride started up. He watched as they got farther up. The views were incredible-especially with all of the rides lit up. They had gone around a full time before they started slowing down as the got closer to the top. They had just reached the top of the Ferris Wheel when the ride stopped. Keith tensed and started breathing irregularly.

“Keith? Hey, Keith, it’s ok, they’re just putting more people on,” Lance said, rubbing the shorter teen’s arm. If Keith had heard him, he didn’t imply that he had. He continued shaking and hid his face in his hands, trying to calm down. Lance gently removed his hands from his face and had Keith look at him.

“Keith, take a deep breath.” Lance took a few deep breaths for Keith to follow. It seemed to help, his breathing going back to normal. He was still shaking a bit, but Lance had definitely helped him avoid a full panic attack.

Hey, it’s alright, Keith. We’re not going to fall out or anything.” Keith nodded, but didn’t look up from the floor. Lance, however marveled at how beautiful the lights at the festival were.

“Keith, you have to look at this. It’s amazing,” he said quietly. Keith hesitated for a moment and then slowly raised his head and looked around. His eyes widened as he clutched Lance’s arm. He was awestruck at how perfect it was, sitting in the car of the Ferris Wheel with Lance and looking out at the twinkling lights on all of the rides and festivities they had been on and seen.

“It’s beautiful,” he said softly. Lance turned to look at him.

“Yeah, it is.” The ride started up again, but Lance barely noticed. He was staring at Keith, wondering how the heck a guy could be that... gorgeous. It wasn’t until Keith poked his arm that he noticed that Keith was looking at him quizzically.

“Nothing, sorry,” Lance said, looking away. Keith nodded and looked down. After a moment, Lance exhaled loudly and said, “No, it is something. Keith, you’re amazing. You’re more amazing than my mom’s garlic knots.” Keith’s mouth twitched in a smile. “Wait, no, bad analogy. What I’m saying is, I-“ he couldn’t finish. He was too scared what it would mean for his friendship with Keith if he did. Keith out his hand on Lance’s shoulder and nodded as if saying to go ahead. Lance took a deep breath and continued, “I like you.” Keith’s eyes went wide and he smiled, saying, “I like you too.” Lance stopped and said, “Wait, seriously?” Keith nodded and smiled widely. Lance grinned and threw his arms around him. “You have no idea how happy that makes me!” The two parted after a moment, and Lance, blushing cheeks and all, said quietly, “Would you want to go on a date?” Keith smiled and pointed at the center of the Ferris Wheel.

“Yeah, I suppose that this does kinda count. Well, another one then.” Keith nodded and Lance grinned, taking his hand and holding it in his.

\-------

**_6 Years Ago_ **

     Lance, Keith, Hunk, Shay, and Pidge graduated with a bang, having a big party at the Garett residence. Shiro, Matt, and Allura had also been there of course, seeing as they, although were older, were a big part of the Voltron squad. Lance, Keith, Hunk, and Pidge had all been accepted into the Galaxy Garrison where Shiro used to work. The Garrison was a government program dedicated to exploring the great expanse of space. The four friends had been accepted as a team, making them even more excited. They would attend the academy there for six years before finally being able to go into space on missions. Lance sighed and looked over at his sister, Isa. He would miss his family and the rest of his friends, but he would especially miss her. Isa was the one who was always behind him no matter what. She was the one who inspired him to apply to the Garrison. He remembered sitting on the hill behind the house and staring up at the stars, tracing the constellations in the night sky with her. She inspired him to be the best he could be. She was his star. His _Estrella._ He always used to push her in her wheelchair and pretend that they were in space, meeting aliens. He would set her down on the side of the pool and pretend that they were meeting mermaids.

Alas, all things had to end. Not forever, but just for a while. Lance sighed and looked down, memories flooding his brain.

“You ok?” Keith asked, putting a stabilizing hand on his shoulder.

“Yeah, I’m alright. Just thinking,” he replied. Keith gave him a sympathetic smile before getting pulled aside by Shiro. Lance looked around before heading outside and sitting on the grass, looking up at the darkening sky. A moment later the door opened behind him and Isa came rolling over in her wheelchair. She parked it next to him and looked up, not saying anything.

“I don’t want to go,” Lance said, breaking the silence.

“Yes, you do.”

“No, I don’t. It’s not like I’ll be any use to them anyway. I saw how they all did in the simulations. They were made for this kind of stuff. I don’t fit in.” Isa looked down at her brother and said, “Don’t you dare say that. You are the most talented person I know-including your friends. I’m sure they were awesome in the simulator, but they specialize in one thing each. You don’t. You are talented and able to adapt to do more things than you friends can. That’s amazing, Lance, so don’t you dare say you don’t belong on the team with your friends.” Lance looked up at her with tears in his eyes. He got up and hugged her, saying, “I’m really going to miss you, Isa.”

“I’ll miss you too, but you’ll be back for holidays and birthdays, right?” Lance nodded and stepped back.

“As much as I can be home, I’ll be home.”

“Just don’t forget about your friends, ok? This is an opportunity all four of you get to share. Besides, your boyfriend is super clingy.”

“He’s not clingy! Well, ok, maybe a little. But it’s adorable!” Isa laughed and said, “Come on, let’s go back inside.”

\-------

**_Now_ **

     Lance stood on the stage with the rest of the recruits in his year. Keith, Hunk, and Pidge stood next to him, all wearing matching uniforms and grins.

“Join me in applause for the graduating class of 2049!” the man standing at the podium said, clapping as the rest of the auditorium applauded the students standing on the stage. Finally, the clapping died down, and the man continued, “Now these past six years, we have been watching every team closely as we have a special award at graduation to give to the team who shows the greatest courage, talent, and most importantly, teamwork. This graduation, we have the best team I have seen in a lot of years. They have excelled in all areas of schooling and the simulators. Their pilot, engineer, and navigator have risen to the top of their expertise. But what makes this team so special, is their flawless teamwork. From what we have observed, none of that teamwork would have been possible without their leader and coordinator. He has shown great initiative and adaptability and has impressed many of our top leaders. Anyway, I’m sure you all would like me to get over the speech and to announce this extraordinary team. So, would team Voltron come down to receive their award?”

     The four friends’ eyes widened, all of them exchanging excited and shocked looks. Finally, Pidge pushed at them and said, “Come on!” They grinned and stepped down from the raised platform and onto the main stage. Their families looked on in pride as they received the highest honor award. Smiles and tears of happiness (in Hunk’s case) were exchanged. Lance looked over at Keith, and entwined their fingers together. No matter what happened from then on, he knew that the Voltron squad would always be with him.

\-----

**Author's Note:**

> yup. here's a cringe bucket if ya want/need it.   
> heh thanks for reading this entire thing, and if you've just skipped to the bottom, than you, person, are smart. good job. have a sticker.  
> ok bye


End file.
